


and what i did had no significance at all

by marilynmansonfuckme (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Depressing, Fate, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marilynmansonfuckme
Summary: Pete and Mikey were soulmates.  They were meant to be, but not in a romantic, fairy-tale way.  They were meant to break each other, to inspire songs and tears and pain.(Title is from the song "The Man I Killed" by NOFX).





	and what i did had no significance at all

Mikey Way didn’t believe in magic or wishes or time travel, and he never would. So he had no idea why he clicked on the suspicious link in painfully neon teal letters that read “MAGIC WISHES: TIME TRAVEL FOR REAL”. Maybe that’s just how desperate he was to stop that summer from happening.  
Mikey kneeled in the darkness of his backyard, getting mosquito bites all over his arms as he repeated the spell. “I, Mikey Way, ask the Universe to travel five years back in time to 2005 to fix my mistakes. Thank you.” He felt ridiculous, as though he was a teenage girl reading a love spell from some bullshit witchcraft book, and he knew there was no way in hell this would actually work, but he didn’t want Pete or himself to go through as much pain as they had, and he would have done anything to change the summer they spent together.  
When Mikey woke up, he was in a shitty, vaguely familiar hotel room with cigarette burns on the sheets, and a skinny little emo boy with thick glasses was screaming at him. It was a lot to take in at eight in the morning. Mikey had to take a minute, sit up in bed, put a finger to the boy’s lips, drink a cup of shitty hotel coffee, and complain to no one in particular about said coffee before he realized that the boy was his past self. “Holy shit, I made it to 2005.”, he breathed, setting the cheap styrofoam cup down on the hotel room’s wooden dresser. Past Mikey raised an eyebrow. “Uh, what?”, he deadpanned, acting like he didn’t really care. Mikey remembered being like that.  
Mikey felt tears come to his eyes. Everything had been so simple before Pete. That asshole had ruined his life; why did he still love him? Shaking away that thought and attempting to suck the tears back into his eyes, Mikey took a deep breath and explain everything. “I-I’m you, but from 2010, and tomorrow you start Warped Tour, right?” When Past Mikey, seemingly unphased by the fact that a “stranger” knew his touring schedule, nodded, Mikey continued. “Well, tonight, you and your band members are going out for drinks with one of the bands, meet them, you know? A band you’ve heard of, but never heard a song by.” Past Mikey nodded. “Yeah, Gee said they’re called Fall Out Boy.”  
“Don’t go with them.”, Mikey pleaded with his past self. “Say you’re sick or something, I don’t care what the excuse is, just don’t go. And when you actually get to Warped, don’t go anywhere near Fall Out Boy’s bus, okay? I don’t want your… my… our life ruined, past me.” He was full-on sobbing and crouching on the floor at this point.  
Past Mikey was opening his mouth to respond when there was a knock at the door. Mikey quickly got in the room’s empty closet and quietly closed the door, but left it open just enough that he could so what was happening. When Past Mikey opened the door, Mikey’s heart sank. Gerard was at the door, but he had innocently brought Pete with him to meet Mikey.  
Pete was gorgeous, and the way his too-small sweatshirt rode up just a bit on his hips, exposing part of a tattoo of the Clandestine Industries logo, made Mikey drool. Apparently, his past self felt the same way. Mikey could practically hear the stars in Past Mikey’s eyes when Pete smiled at him, poor thing. And that’s when Mikey realized that there was no way to stop himself from falling for Pete, or to stop Pete from falling for him.  
Pete and Mikey were soulmates. They were meant to be, but not in a romantic, fairy-tale way. They were meant to break each other, to inspire songs and tears and pain. Mikey silently cried, still hidden as Past Mikey and Past Pete fell in love with each other right in front of him. He had gone back in time for nothing.  
“I-I… M-Mikey Way… a-ask the Universe to send me back h-home, and erase my past self’s m-memory of me ever being here. Th-thank you…”, he whispered breathlessly. There was no use.


End file.
